1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a game control method and a computer-readable recording medium with a program recorded thereon for executing a baseball game where a batter character hits a ball object that is pitched by a pitcher character.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, known is a baseball game where various player characters including a pitcher character and a batter character are displayed on a display screen, and the batter character hits the ball object that was pitched by the pitcher character toward a strike zone (for example, Patent Document 1: JP2007-222398). In this kind of baseball game, the offensive game player performs bat control of the batter character by performing the batting operation while adjusting the position of the ball-meeting cursor showing the range where the ball object can be batted.
Normally, the size of the ball-meeting cursor is determined based on the capability value or the like of the batter character. For example, the size of the ball-meeting cursor is decreased as the capability value of the batter character is lower so that it becomes difficult to accurately contact the ball object.
Moreover, similar to the respective players being in a good or bad condition depending on the baseball game in the real world, there are games which attempt to improve the game element by setting the good/bad condition of the respective player characters for each baseball game in the game. With this kind of baseball game, normally, a slump of a player character is reflected by decreasing the capability value of a player character in a slump by a predetermined ratio. Here, the size of the ball-meeting cursor is set to be smaller than during a normal condition state based on the capability value that was decreased as a result of the slump of the batter character being reflected, and the game player can thereby realize the slump of the batter character.
Nevertheless, with a conventional baseball game, since the size of the ball-meeting cursor was merely changed by increasing or decreasing the capability value of the batter character within the device, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a game player who is familiar with the batting operation of adjusting the position of the ball-meeting cursor to realize the change in the increase or decrease of the capability value or the change in the good/bad condition. In other words, for a game player who is familiar with the batting operation, even if the size of the ball-meeting cursor is slightly changed and decreased, that game player can relatively easily cause the position of the ball-meeting cursor to coincide with the trajectory of the ball object, and the change in the increase or decrease of the capability value or the change in the good/bad condition is not accurately reflected as the difficulty of the actual batting operation.